Forsaken Demigod
by angelslaugh
Summary: 20 year old Merissa Hallin is the daughter of Poseidon. She is born after the oath. She meets Khan Noonien Sing and escapes with her life, but her mother's life is lost. Poseidon welcomes her to his palace, where she lives in safety for hundreds of years until she leaves and joins Starfleet. Then, assigned to the Enterprise, she meets Khan again. Will she ever forgive him?
1. Chapter 1

Merissa Hallin is twenty years old-at least, everyone thinks she is. Set during and will also include what happened after-though all of that will be purely made up. But still a crossover of PJO and STID.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

"Mom!" I called. I had just walked over here with her favorite cookies. My dad's friend made them.

My dad, by the way, is Poseidon, god of the seas. He told me that I couldn't live out in the open-the gods would hunt me down and kill me. Oh, and my name is Merissa Hallin. I'm 20 years old. And that's only because I never use phones, emails, or resaerch any greek mythology on the Internet.

The year is 1995. Funny, isn't it? I guess you wouldn't get the joke...

Okay, well, I might as well tell you. I'm Posiedon's child, but I have the powers of all of the gods. Yes, ALL.

I have a half brother, I believe. He's just a baby, but I went to see him last summer. In Montauk. My mother, my insane mother, took me there. I said hi to his mother, knowing I wouldn't see Percy, my half brother, ever again.

Anyway, I have lots of powers, because Poseidon asked for a favor. He held me out and asked them to bless me with their powers. No idea why, but it has kept me alive this long.

Okay. Now I have to stop getting sidetracked, what with my demigod ADHD and dyslexia.

See?

Okay, whatever.

Anyway, I was walking through the house when I saw a man standing above my mother. My very DEAD mother. "Mom!" I screamed. Tears had sprung into my eyes and I dropped the cookies. "Mom," I whispered.

The man's face jerked toward me. I felt a seething hatred for him, and used my daughter of Poseidon powers to knock the man unconcious.

I ran up to the room that had my emergency weapons and armor. I quickly put the armor on, then grabbed the sack full of weapons and ran.

I knew where I was going.

The ocean.

When I had gone to Poseidon's palace, Amphitrite had glared at me, but I had needed some herbs from Posiedon so that my mother didn't go insane.

But right before I had entered the palace, I had seen a guard of Oceanus's start to try to stab Triton, Amphitrite's and Posiedon's son. I had willed the currents to bring me over there, and I got stabbed. In place of Triton. Amphitrite and Posiedon were grateful for my help, and, if I ever needed a place to rest or live, I could go to them. So that's where I was going. I had found out that Amphitrite had also made me a minor goddess, the minor goddess of water healing. Of course, I could heal because of Apollo, but I had never needed a place to live until now.

Quickly I ran to the ocean. I saw the lifeguards ordering me away, because of a hurricane, but all I did was run to the edge of the pier and jumped of, into the deepest part of the ocean.

I willed the curents to send me to my father's palace.


	3. Official Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sighed and woke up. Triton was pestering me, as usual.

"Hurry up, Merissa!" he yelled. I floated up, my tail flowing out (Yes, I am a mermaid below water now). "I'm up, happy?" I asked, scowling at him. He glared at me. A usual morning thing.

We floated out.

We were going to eat with Father, and Mother (Amphitrite loved having a daughter around; she insisted that I call her mother). But today I went to see my younger brother, Tyson. Yeah, he was Posiedon's immortal general of the Cyclopes. And I said hi to Briares and his friend, who also had survived, called Araries. They said hi.

Since I became a mermaid, I had flowing black hair and sea green eyes. I was like Ariel in the Little Mermaid. What she wore. My tail was rainbow like, shining with millions of colors. I also had a trident, like Triton, and mine was a dark emerald. If I was out of water, my black hair would be pooling around my feet. I would also have dark green pants on with a coral-colored shirt. My trident would be a removable necklace that was silver with the charm. Neat, right?

Anyway, I stopped by the forges to say hi and grab one of his famous peanut butter sandwiches. I said,"Hey, Tyson." He said, "Big sister! Good to see your not dead!" I laughed and said, "Thanks, Tyson. I might leave...you know, get out in the world, suffer monster attacks."

Tyson nodded, then handed me something. I looked at it and gasped. It was _Anasklusmos, _aka Riptide. Then Tyson handed me a coin, Jason Grace's old weapon. Then Nico di Angelo's Stygian iron sword, a baseball cap, and a bow with silver arrows.

I looked at him wordlessly as he handed me a silver bracelet and a watch. I said, "Tyson, why?" "Because you are my big sister, daughter of Poseidon," Tyson said, his brown eye filling with tears. "Hey, I'll only be gone for a little bit," I said softly. He nodded.

I sighed and turned away. I looked back one last time and saw him staring after me sadly.

So I swam to breakfast and I hurriedly ate. Father knew I was eager to leave, but he knew I would come back. I said a tearful goodbye and I swam to London with my weapons and armor.

_One year Later_

I laughed with my friend Uhura. I was the first Cadet to graduate after only one year at Starfleet Academy. I was hoping to be assigned to the Enterprise. I had taken every class I could, even the supposedly useless one, History. I wanted to know about the Second Titan War and the Earth War, but I never found out.

Now I was headed to see Commander Spock.

"Your his BOYFRIEND?!" I hissed at her, and she smirked and nodded. I sighed. I was hoping to be Cheif SOMETHING, but most likely I would be a lueitenent. Aw, well...

Uhura nodded smugly. "Then will you ask him for me?" I pleaded. She sighed and nodded. I smiled, happy.

She walked up to him and asked, very coldly, "Where is Merissa Hallin-Corall going to be stationed on the Enterprise?" He looked at his PADD. "Lueitenent Hallin-Corall will be in Medical Bay with Dr. McCoy, Lueitenent Uhura," he said in a monotone voice.

I shivered.

HIS voice had had that monotone when he had been standing over my mother. I had seen him take that knife out. I shuddered and paled as the Vulcan looked at me. I hid my face and sprinted in the shuttle.

When the Commander and the Captain came in, my jaw dropped. The Captain-

I shut off those thoughts quickly. No matter what, I would not get involved with any man. I was a minor goddess, and he was merely a mortal...

A very handsome one, though.

I must have had my jaw practically on the ground, cause a male said, "He's a player, don't think about trying to even like him," and I looked to see a man with dark brown hair sitting next to me. He had green eyes, though not as green as mine or Father's or Triton's. I fidgeted with my necklace, which had my weapons and the gods' symbols of powers...since I controlled the powers of the gods...and my armor was on my necklace as well. Yes, it was a magic necklace.

"H-hi," I stuttered, and he seemed slighly amused. "New?" he asked, and I nodded. I was still new to the 'living with mortals' thing.

I had my hair piled up and also in a braid. It was in a bun and a braid, because it was so long.

When the shuttle took off and went into space, I gasped in awe of the whole thing. "Cool," I beamed.

When we reached the USS Enterprise, I was in awe of its beauty.

I followed Dr. McCoy to the medbay.

On the way, I met a Scottish person, and although I barely retained any Irish, although I had been born in Ireland, and had been only gone to the US to go to Montauk, and that was by boat, the Scottish man seemed to want to be friends with me.

I spoke in fluent Gaelic, probably because I learned it from Triton, and the Scottish man spoke in Gaelic, although it was a bit terrible. I think he said, "How is the mouse?" I replied, "I'm doing okay," and then we said our names and he left the ship moments later. I did have a feeling, however, that this would not be the last time I saw him.

Finally, Dr. McCoy and I reached the medbay and entered, There wasn't much to be done or anything, so I just fidgeted.

Then he told me to administer a vaccine to the captain, as he hadn't been given it yet, and I followed him, still unused to such whiteness. I missed the murky depths of the ocean and the feel of the water whoosh by...

I shook myself out of the trance and gripped the vaccine. I flinched when the door to the bridge hissed open and Dr. McCoy gestured for me to give him the vaccine to Kirk and Dr. McCoy distracted him. I quickly jabbed it into his shoulder and he snapped, "Bones!" I gasped when the chair spun and Kirk stood up. "Bones told you to do this?" he asked me. I nodded.

I smiled at him tentatively and Dr. McCoy led me out, and I caught the Vulcan's eye. I flinched and paled as he continued to stare, my feet rooted to the spot, me slowly paling even more. Then I wrenched myself with rapid feet down the corridor.

Captain POV

I was speaking to Bones quickly when I felt an immense pain hit my shoulder. "Bones!" I yelped, but it came out as a snap. I heard a gasp as I spun the chair and stood up in front of a petite female. "Bones told you to do this?" I asked, and she nodded.

Bones then gestured for her to go down the hallway. She started to turn, then she seemed rooted to the spot, looking at Spock as he looked at her. All of a sudden she whirled around and I caught a glimpse of her pretty face as she did: It was as if she'd been a ghost-she'd been THAT pale.

I frowned at him, then turned to the front viewscreen. "Punch it, Sulu," I ordered.


	4. Chapter 2

~Merissa~

"-I will personally..."

I tuned out for the fifth or sixth time.

I yawned for the fifth or sixth time.

"-and Lueitenent Corall will also join me."

I jerked awake after 'resting my eyes'. "What?!" I squeaked.

"Your joining the captain on the mission, apparently," Dr, McCoy said, scowling. I looked at the doctor with a blank look on my face. "Where?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Kronos, the Klingon homeworld," and since I didn't know WHAT the Klingons were, I was like, "What are Klingons? And KRONOS?!" I said, my voice going a little higher than usual. "You must be new to the Starfleet Academy and to Earth, Dr. Corall."

I muttered under my breath, "You have no idea."

He glanced at me curiously.

I waved him away and was frowning as I walked to the shuttle bay.

I got to the K'normian ship, my small talents of precognition telling me where the team that Kirk had rustled up would be. I was also in my jet black fatigues I loved. Black leather jacket, black scarf, black capris, and black combat boots with my hair halfway down.

The captain, Uhura, Spock, and two others arrived at the ship a few seconds later. Kirk, Uhura, and the two others gaped at the length of my hair.

Spock, well, I kept my gaze away from his eyes. He wasn't the man that killed my mother, but he sort of reminded me of him.

We all entered the ship. I sat in the back, not paying much attention to Kirk, Uhura, or Spock. However, hearing the emotion in Spock's voice made me change my apparently wrong opinion about him.

I also paid no attention to the ship as the Klingons fired on it.

Instead, I thought of Tyson. I missed my half-brother. He was most likely in the armory, polishing the weapons in case we needed them...if, and only if, Oceanus attacked again. Or Keto and Phorcys tried to kill my father. Aw, well, no family is perfect. Hopefully niether Keto nor Phorcys would attack with other sea mammals and reptiles and, you know, any sea creature.

My attention was recaptured when we landed. I grabbed a phaser-I had an extremely bad feling about this.

I inhaled deeply and I prayed to Apollo that my phaser skills had improved.

A few seconds later, Kirk shouted for me to stay in here.

I waited, bored.

Then I heard feet stomping near the shuttle. The two lueitenents entered first, thankfully not dead. Then Spock, Uhura, Khan, then Kirk-wait a second, Khan?! The one who murdered my mother?!

"You," I whispered. He looked up, directly in my face. I screamed in primal rage and started punching him, and he fought back, though lousily, as he was cuffed. "You-killed-the-only-person-I-had-here!" I yelled, tears flooding down my face. Then Kirk pulled me away, and I collapsed against him, tears still flooding down my face.

Then a brief flare of pain came to me, my shoulderblade. Although I knew what it was, I still felt a small stab of fear. Then I welcomed the blackness.

~Kirk~

I glared at John Harrison as he demanded to know how many torpedoes we had trained on him.

"Seventy two," Spock said.

"I surrendur," Harrison said, throwing down his weapons. I, as I got up, snapped, "On behalf of Christopher Pike, I accept your surrendur," then began to punch him until my arms weakened.

We hurried on the shuttle, and Dr. Corall looked at everyone, looking at John briefly then at me. Then her eyes snapped back to John, and a look of pure rage came upon her face. "You, she whispered, and John looked at her. She pratically flew at him and began punching him. "You-killed-the-only-person-I-had-here!" she yelled, right before I pulled her off of him. She collapsed onto my chest, and I felt oddly protective of her, and Spock gave me a tranq. I jabbed it in her shoulderblade, and she stiffened before going limp. "Lieutenant Hendorff, please take Commander Spock's seat. Spock, take my seat."

Spock glanced back at me holding the small female. "Are you sure, Captain?" he quizzed, and I nodded impatiently. "Yes, Spock."

He nodded quickly and took my seat while I glared at John. What had he done to warrant such a violent response from her?

~Merissa~

Demigod dreams suck. I don't care if I am a goddess, I still call it a demigod dream. I was a demigod, after all, before I was a goddess.

I was in my father's palace. I knew no war was going on right now, but my father looked up, and he smiled. "Meri," he greeted, and I realized that this was happening.

"Dad," I said.

"You remet the man who killed your mother?" he asked. I nodded, tears in my eyes, again.

He put his hand on my shoulder. "Remember, Meri, holding grudges is not our way," I nodded. I knew what he wanted me to realize. "I am your child, father," I whispered, "I am a child of the sea," I said boldly, and he smiled. I said, "Dad, can I go back? You know, just to see if everything is all right?"

Poseidon nodded. Then he said, "Meri, your fatal flaw is not what you think it is. Be careful." With that I blacked out.

Okay, so I realized that this story seemed to just cover Star trek: Into Darkness.

Well, Chapter 1 is the new description, so it will cover STID and afterwards. :)

~angelslaugh


	5. Chapters 3&4

CHAPTER 3

~Merissa~

I awoke quickly, instantly awake. I was obviously in the medbay, and Dr. McCoy looked up at me.

"How the hell are you awake?!" He exclaimed. I shrugged. Must be my godly side. I said, "Where is Khan?" His eyes hardened. "You know his name?"

I nodded. "He killed my mother," I whispered.

He looked at me, his eyes softening. Then stomping feet grabbed my attention.

As Khan entered, I lunged up...and tackled Khan...in a hug.

"I'm sorry," I said.

Then I calmly walked away.

~Kirk~

"What did she do?!" I asked incredulously.

"She hugged him, Jim. Then she said, 'I'm sorry."

"Wow," I muttered to myself.

Quickly, I walked/ran to Khan's location. Merissa was watching him, but she held no aggression in her stance. She glanced at me, her emerald eyes shining. She was upset, I could tell, but she was trying to mask it.

I spoke to Khan for a few seconds, and Merissa said, "I don't care what you say, I'm going," and I sighed. I knew that she would volunteer. I had had small hopes that she wouldn't, but too late.

"Very well, Merissa," I sighed. "Call me Meri," she said, locking eyes with me. "Very well, _Meri,_" I said, and she smiled.

We got into the suits to get to the other ship. After barely making it, Scotty, Khan and Meri introduced themselves to Scotty, but Meri just said, "We met on the Enterprise," and Scotty nodded at her. We started running to the deck, and Meri and Khan were quickly ambushed by members of the USS Vengeance.

They fought quickly, and by the time we were done with our two, Meri and Khan had vanished. When Khan and Meri reappeared, I felt a splash of happiness, but I said, "When we get to the bridge, drop him."

"What?! Khan? I thought we were helping Khan!" Scotty exclaimed. "I have a feeling that we're helping him," I said.

But when we finally got to the bridge, I didn't realize where Meri was. I nodded to Scotty, and he stunned Khan. Then I told the Admiral to get out of his chair, but he didn't. I was feeling frustrated when Khan got back up.

He quickly took control and Spock appeared on the screen. I said, "Spock, don't-" but Khan hit the back of my neck. I saw Meri get up painfully. I looked at her. Then she coughed, a small sound, but she coughed out blood.

I went wide-eyed and she waved my concern away. Then all four of us finally got energized back to the Enterprise.

But...we were in the brig.

When we got out we hurried Carol Marcus, whose leg was snapped, thanks to Khan, to the medbay and Scotty, Meri, and I all ran to the warp core, to find out that it was misaligned.

I looked at Meri and she went to open it. "Scotty, your not making the climb," she whispered, and I clocked Scotty. He fainted and we got into the warp core chamber.

Meri's hair had now come undone from her previous style, and boy, it was long. But it seemed to float behind her as we finally reached the actual warp core area.

She seemed worse than I was, already faltering.

But she and I both quickly got the warp core back online and we got back to the entrance. She seemed to be praying, her lips moving soundlessly. She then took a charm off of her necklace and rubbed it. I looked at her in confusion.

She then held it out to me. I didn't want to grab it, but she whispered, "Take it, Jim. I don't have a need of it."

She smiled at me, a breathtaking smile when I took it. Then Spock looked at me. "If, when I die, anyone cuts my hair, I will haunt you in the next life, you pointy eared meanie head," she hissed painfully, and I laughed a little. She smiled at me, a little painfully, then her eyes seemed to die.

I realized I had just watched my best friend, other than Spock, die.

Then I too let the darkness take me, after Spock and I had spoken.

PAGE BREAK

~Uhura~

I let out a choked cry when my friend, Merissa, gave her last breath before dying. Then Spock and Kirk exchanged a few words and he sighed quietly, exhaling one last time.

Then Spock yelled,

"KHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

He jumped up and made his way to the bridge.

I called and Dr. McCoy to engineering to get Kirk and Meri. And I specifically stated that no matter what, her hair was not to be cut.

She and I had met because I had gone to Starfleet Academy to instruct some students there. She had been my student, the only student who seemed overly eager. She had originally spoken with a thick accent, as if she were unused to speaking English. I had recognized the accent as a Grecian accent, although nobody spoke Ancient Greek. She had also spoken Gaelic, a language I previously had percieved to be a dead language.

When she had forgotten to put her hair up and had entered the classroom, everyone had gaped at the long length. When I had asked her about it, she said, "I used the extract of seaweed, and corals and keep said hair and extract in saltwater." And she had been serious as well. She had given me a sample of the shampoo she used and I was standing there in shock. Then she said, "Wanna get drunk?" I had been startled and she had dragged me to a bar. We'd been in a fight...and no, I did not recall anything else.

I was dragged out of my musings as I reached the bridge. Khan was down there somewhere, and he would pay for hurting Meri.

~Dr. Marcus~

I reached the area where Lieutenant Uhura said to find the captain and Dr. Corall after I'd gotten my splint for my leg. Uhura said she'd demote anyone, or boot them off of the ship, if anyone cut Merissa's hair. I gathered her up, and Ensign Checkov gathered her hair.

I recalled briefly meeting her. I had recognized her name's meaning- 'Hallin' meant 'Demigod'. And her middle name, Chiantu, meant 'Forsaken'. I always wondered why her mother basically named her 'Forsaken Demigod, but I did not know. Ah, who cared?

Of course, her name was only 'Forsaken demigod' in the Gaelic language. But I still wondered...could she be...?

No, impossible. I sighed and set her body gently on the biobed.

PAGE BREAK

**Okay, when it says her name only means 'Forsaken demigod' in Gaelic, I made that up. Oh, and Chapter 4 will be included in this one as well.**

**~angelslaugh**

PAGE BREAK

CHAPTER 4

~Kirk~

I gasped awake after hearing numerous voices. Then Bones said, "Oh, don't be melodramatic. You were _barely_ dead. It was the transfusion that really took it out of you."

"Transfusion?"

"I synthesized some of Khan's...superblood. Tell me, are you feeling homicidal?"

"No more than usual. How'd you catch him?"I asked after joking around with him.

"I didn't." Bones moved away, and I saw Spock.

I conversed with them for a few more minutes then asked, "What about Merissa?" Bones looked grave.

"We...we don't know."

"What do you mean?" I asked, surprise evident.

"Well...she vanished. No one knows her whereabouts, except for Carol Marcus. But," here he paused, "Carol said that it wasn't her secret to share."

I frowned. What was Meri hiding?

"Anyway, in a couple of weeks, the crew of the Enterprise is going to the beach!"

I raised my eyebrows. "What?!"

_Time skip-a couple weeks later_

"I cannot believe we are ALL here," I grumbled. Carol looked nervously into the ocean for some reason.

I looked down at the charm Meri had given me. Then Bones nudged me.

"What?" I snapped, then I saw something flipping through the air. The thing, whatever it was, landed in the shallows, making a small crater. Then an enraged scream that sounded familiar screamed: "Τηισ τιμε Ι ςιλλ περσοναλλυ κιλλ υοθ, ΤΡΙΤΟΝ!" (**Translation: "This time I will kill you, TRITON!" ~angelslaugh)**

I walked forward, and what I saw made me gasp in surprise.

A mermaid.

Then the mermaid raised her eyes, and she paled. I saw myself looking in familiar eyes, then a shark came toward her.

She grabbed the shark's fin and the shark dragged her into the deeper waters.

Merissa was a MERMAID?

~Meri~

I was fuming.

Carol was a demigod-a daughter of Athena. Athena had concealed her identity-ugh! I wasn't supposed to reveal myself, especially to a mortal I'd fallen for-and hard, too.

Yeah, it had been just a day, but whatever.

I had still fallen for a _womanizer._ Ugh, Aphrodite, WHY?! WHY make my life so freaking complicated?

I sighed as I went back to my room to ponder, and, according to Triton, mope around. I was pouting a lot, I knew, but whatever.

I sighed again.

PAGE BREAK

**so yeah, hoped you loved it! I'll be putting Chapters five AND six next. later. oh, and comment!**


	6. Chapters 5&6

Chapters 5&6

CHAPTER 5

~Meri~

Okay, so Keto and Phorcys totally tried to kill us. It's been a year since I met him.

James Tiberius Kirk, aka Womanizer Kirk.

Triton told me that James was a real bastard, but who gives a flying fig? Not me.

So I was hoping he'd forgotten about me.

I walked up the beach, my super long hair even longer than it was a year ago. So I put it in its usual land hairdo, the bun and braid.

I swallowed my nerves as I went to recieve my assignment.

Lord Hermes had given me several letters from James, but I had never opened them, because how the bloody flying fridgesticks am I going to explain my mermaid self?

And Lord Hermes had also given me a letter from Starfleet, one that said I was to report to Spock. I had gulped when I had read that.

So here I was, running to meet Spock.

Then I saw him and Uhura scanning the crowd and I ran in front of them and said, "Hola. Como estas?" (translation for non Spanish speakers-hello, how are you?"

Uhura gasped. Then I was pulled in a bone crushing hug.

"Hi," I said, and she said, "Your with us, Liuetenant Corall,"

I said, "Thank you, Liuetenant Uhura."

We walked on board the shuttle. I sat down in a random seat in the far back, and when the captain came on, I pretended to be asleep.

Nobody sat next to me, but I still feigned being asleep. Nyota "woke" me up before the captain and I raced into the Enterprise, hoping I wouldn't have to face the captain AT ALL on this five year mission.

Boy, I was a fool.

CHAPTER SIX: The goddess of Love, Aphrodite

So it was four years into the journey, only had to avoid him EVERY MINUTE OF EVERY DAY, as I was assigned to the sickbay.

Bones had asked me several times where I had been, but I never responded. So when I was ordered to go with the captain, Uhura, Spock, Bones, and Dr. Marcus, I was shaky and pale. I arrived at the shuttle hours before anyone else and fell asleep there.

I was gently shaken awake, then someone punched my shoulder.

I reacted lightning fast.

In a millisecond, I had my dagger out and pointed at the man's neck while I had twisted his arm, pinning him effectively.

Then I realized who I was pointing the dagger at.

"Oh, sorry, Captain," I said stiffly, letting go of his arm and getting off of him, putting the dagger on my necklace.

I walked to the back, feeling sorry for myself, and angry that I'd attacked the Captain.

Carol sat next to me.

"Hey," she said tentativaly.

"Hey," I said shortly.

"Αρε υοθ αλριγητ, Λαδυ Μερισσα?" (Are you alright, Lady Merissa?) Carol asked in acient Greek.

"ςελλ, λετ με σεε. Ι'μ ιν λοωε ςιτη α ςομανιζερ, ανδ Ι'μ αωοιδινγ σαιδ ςομανιζερ," (Well, let me see. I'm in love with a womanizer, and I'm avoiding said womanizer.) I sighed angrily. Then I said to her, "Ιφ υοθ ασκ με, ιτ'σ αλλ Απηροδιτε'σ φαθλτ φορ ινφλθενψινγ μυ λοωε λιφε." (If you ask me, It's all Aphrodite's fault for influencing my love life.) Carol snickered.

"You love him?" she asked, and I went pink. Said man was staring at me, and I was slowing dying of embarassment. "ςιλλ υοθ νοτ ασκ με ιν φροντ οφ τηε μαν, Ψαρολ! Ηε ισ σατρινγ ατ με! Ηολυ Ηαδεσ, ςηατ αμ Ι γοινγ το δο?" (Will you not ask me in front of the man, Carol? He is staring at me! Holy Hades, what am I going to do?) I groaned.

Why, Aphrodite? Why? I thought to the goddess in question, then Carol turned to me with pink eyes.

"Aphrodite," I said through clenched teeth. "What do you want?"

Aphrodite smiled at me. "Well, well. In love with someone are we?" she said in a sing song voice, and she laughed.

I snapped, "Tell me what you want, or the next time I'm on Olympus, I will take your makeup away."

Aphrodite flinched.

"Fine. Listen, be careful. Love is testing, Meri, even for a goddess. If you are careful, your heart won't be broken. You have a pure love-" she said, then I snapped, "I don't care about being careful, cousin! I need to-" I sighed, unaware that the captain was listening to Aphrodite's and mine conversation. I didn't realize everyone was.

"Aphrodite, are you telling me that no matter what, my heart will be broken by the man I love?!" I whispered angrily, and she looked at me sympathetically. "Child-" she began, and I snapped. "No. I'm not listening to you anymore. You are telling me the truth, I understand, but I can't listen to a self-centered, stuck-up goddess who only has interest in clothes, Aphrodite! Now leave my great niece's body and return to Olympus!" I snarled at her, and she glared at me hatefully, then Carol blinked and said, "Wow."

I said, "I just pissed off another god," and Carol said, "What?"

I nodded. "Aphrodite."

"I hate her," Carol exclaimed. I grinned. "So do I, Carol. So do I."

I looked up, only just realizing that everyone was staring at us, jaws dropped. Especially Uhura.

"Carol?" I whispered. She looked at my panicked look and then looked around. Her jaw dropped.

"Ah, hell," she said, and I was the brightest red I could ever have been.

'Ah, hell,' was an understatement.


	7. I've Always Loved You

Chapter 7

~Meri~

So, Spock was ordered to stun us...but when the phaser's power didn't work on me, Kirk knocked me unconscious when he passed me.

We woke up in the brig, Carol staring at me and I had a headache as big as Tartarus.

"About time you woke up," Carol said grimly.

"Well, I suppose I shouldn't have made Aphrodite mad," I groaned, and Carol smirked. "Unfortunately for us, Lady Merissa-"

"Please, just call me Meri. Just because I'm a bloody goddess doesn't mean you have to give much respect...although I would like some," I added as an afterthought, "You know, since I'm older than you."

"By how much?" she asked curiously. I sighed, knowing Kirk was watching somehow. "Ummm...let me see...Khan killed my mother on my twentieth birthday in 1995...I was born in 1975," I said triumphantly. "Cool," Carol said.

I smirked at her.

"I know, I'm amazing," I grinned, smiling at her.

Then I said, "I hate Aphrodite."

I looked at my friend then groaned. "What-the-fudgesticks-in-Hades-do-you-want-APHRODI TE?!" I shrieked at her.

"To warn you, as you interrupted me before, Merissa, loyalty is not your fatal flaw. Love is."

She vanished and Carol leaned back.

I just stood there, my face white.

I curled up and began to silently cry.

When I had run out of tears, I knew HE, the one I'd fallen for, was looking at me.

I looked at him and asked him softly, "Was that what you wanted to hear? Hmm? That I wasn't crazy? Well I am a goddess, so I would appreciate it if you would release me," I finished, and he raised a finger.

"First, I wanted to ask you this: Who are you in love with?"

My face paled.

"You want to know?" at his nod, I laughed harshly.

"I fell for you, James T Kirk. You."


End file.
